Visit
by Seishan
Summary: Law datang berkunjung disaat yang tidak tepat. Kebetulan kedua kakak dari Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tersebut juga berkunjung kesana. 'Tidak ada kesempatan,' pikirnya. /Sho-ai. LawLu. Warning Inside/ Cover is not mine.


**Pairing : LawLu** _(Law x Luffy) Slight! AceLu_

Warning : character possible OOC (terutama Ace), absurd, typo(s)

One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei, cerita punya auth.

Don't like don't read(?)

.

.

.

.

Gaduh, adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi kapal saat ini. Setidaknya itulah yang Law pikirkan. Ia hanya duduk manis memakan onigiri nya perlahan sambil sesekali melirik ke tiga orang kakak beradik yang sedang melahap makanan mereka dengan sangat rakusnya. Mereka saling mengobrol sambil memakan makanan mereka, yang bahkan Robin pun tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Law menghela nafasnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan segera keluar dari ruang makan gaduh tersebut. Menyenderkan kedua lengannya pada pagar pembatas, menatap langit. Ia hanya merasa risih saja disana, lebih tepatnya, cemburu. Cemburu melihat Luffy dan Ace maupun Sabo begitu dekat. Bahkan sangaaaat dekat, menurut Law. Bukan, bukan karena ia cemburu Luffy mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat perhatian kepadanya (walaupun itu membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia terhadap Corazon), tapi karena kakak-kakaknya tersebut bahkan tidak memberikan ruang untuk Law berbicara sedikitpun kepada kekasihnya. Timing nya benar-benar tidak pas. Saat ia berkunjung kesini, kakak-kakak nya sudah ada lebih dulu disini. Padahal bertemu dengan kekasihnya saja sudah sangat sulit, tapi mengobrol berdua pun sekarang malah tidak bisa.

Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, ''Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja?'' Gumamnya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Eehhhh!?? Kenapa Torao mau pulang lagi?? Kau baru saja sampai disini!!'' Suara nyaring membahana menimpali tiba-tiba dari sampingnya.

" _M-mugiwara-ya_?'' Matanya terbelalak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?''

Luffy menurunkan bibirnya, ''Aku mencarimu, tahu. Habisnya kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari mejamu, kukira kau kenapa-napa.''

Law menghela nafasnya, ''Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar sebentar. Bagaimana dengan Ace dan Sabo?''

"Mereka kekenyangan didalam. Makan-makan nya baru saja selesai.'' Mata Luffy menerawang, ''Kau sudah makan 'kan Torao?''

Law mengangguk, ''Tumben sekali kau juga menyudahi acara makan-makanmu.''

Luffy menyenderkan belakang kepalanya kepada kedua lengannya, ''Bahan makanan nya habis, aku tidak bisa makan lagi.'' Ia memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

Law hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Akhirnya ia bisa mengobrol berdua dengan kekasihnya. Walaupun hal yang dibicarakan hanyalah hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini, Law sudah cukup senang. Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami ini selalu sibuk, sibuk mengurusi hal-hal tidak penting. Bahkan tidak pernah ia tidak menimbulkan suatu masalah satu hari saja. Jadi bertemu dengannya, apalagi mengobrol santai begini dengannya itu adalah kesempatan yang langka.

"Torao tidak bosan disini?'' Luffy angkat bicara, tetap menatap Law.

"Tidak. Kalau ada kau pasti aku tidak pernah merasa bosan.'' Tangannya ditaruh di pipi Luffy, jemarinya mengelus lembut.

Rona tipis muncul diwajahnya, ''Torao?''

Law mendekatkan wajahnya, pelan-pelan, sampai tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan. Bibir saling bersentuhan, Law melumat pelan bibir kekasihnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Luffy mengalungkan lengannya di leher Law. Law menjilat bagian bawah bibir sang kekasih, meminta persetujuan untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Luffy membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan.

 _BRAK_

Pintu terbuka secara kasar beserta suara orang-orang berbincang ricuh, sebelum mereka melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Semua diam membisu.

Law dan Luffy cepat-cepat melepaskan satu sama lain, menatap semuanya panik.

Law mengucurkan keringat, ''T-tunggu, aku bisa jelaska-''

Kobaran api muncul disekitar Ace, ''Kau..'' suaranya bergetar.

Law mundur, menuruni tangga secara perlahan, siap siaga. Luffy yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan.

Sabo menepuk pundak Ace, '' _Maa, maa_. Ace, sebaiknya kita dengarkan penjelasan mereka dulu.''

"Penjelasan?.. Penjelasan apa lagi!? Tepat di depanku, aku melihatnya. Luffy.. Luffy dinodai!'' Teriak Ace sok mendramatisir.

Sabo menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Luffy, Trafalgar. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?'' Ia memberikan senyum lembutnya.

Sedangkan yang lain, hanya bubar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Toh, mereka sudah sering melihat adegan seperti tadi, kalau mereka sedang tidak beruntung.

.

.

.

.

"Hee, jadi begitu..'' Sabo memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku tidak merestuinya.'' Ucap Ace judes.

Sabo memasang wajah maklum, ' _Memangnya kau ibu nya?_ ' Batinnya.

Law menghela nafasnya, ''Terserah saja kau ingin memberiku restu atau tidak, aku tidak terlalu peduli.''

"A-apa?!'' Ace bangkit dari duduknya, tidak terima.

Law menjawab tenang, ''Mau kau merestui atau tidak, perasaan kami tetap tidak akan berubah. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu peduli.''

Ace menarik kerah baju Law, ''Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?'' ucapnya tersenyum kesal.

Law menyeringai, ''Boleh saja.''

Sabo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lelah. Luffy segera mengintrupsi, ''Ace! Torao! Kalian kenapa, sih? Padahal jarang sekali aku bisa berkumpul dengan kalian.'' Ucapnya dengan nada dan wajah yang kecewa.

"U-uh.. Luffy, ini..''

Sabo merangkul pundak Luffy, ''Nah, Luffy, berhubung mereka berdua sedang sibuk, bagaimana kalau main denganku saja?'' Tawarnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Eh? _Hontou_?! Kita ingin main apa, Sabo?'' Nadanya kelewat gembira, ''Sudah sangat lama aku tidak bermain denganmu lagi!''

Ace melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju milik Law, ''Oi, Sabo-''

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita keluar.'' Ia merangkul pinggang Luffy, membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Shishishi, entah kenapa aku jadi sangat bersemangat. Aku sangaaatt merindukanmu, Sabo. Jadi, kau disini sedikit lebih lama ya? Ah ya! Nanti juga ceritakan kisahmu padaku saat kau berlayar! Tidurlah denganku juga, aku sudah sangaaatt lama tidak tidur bersamamu!'' Cengiran khas yang sangat cerah ditunjukkan, ocehannya tidak berhenti-henti juga, terlalu bersemangat.

Sabo hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan, adiknya yang satu ini memang benar-benar menggemaskan.

Ah, ia teringat sesuatu. Menoleh sedikit ke belakang, mendapati dua orang yang terbengong disana. ' _Maaf, Luffy nya kuambil.'_ Telepati melewati seringaian yang ditunjukkannya.

Kini sambaran petir yang menjadi background dari Law dan Ace yang hanya terbengong disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, terlihat seseorang yang tingginya berlebih itu sedang bersender ke pagar pembatas kapal. Kantung matanya yang sudah hitam dari sananya kini bertambah hitam akibat semalam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, Akibat terlalu lelah baku hantam dengan pemilik Mera Mera no Mi itu, yang sekarang sedang asyik-asyik nya menggelitiki tubuh Luffy dengan modus memeluknya dari belakang.

"Room,'' ucapnya pelan, membuat Room kecil disekitar kapal, ''Shambles.'' Jarinya ia taikkan, menukar Luffy dengan pancingan yang tadinya tergeletak di samping Law.

Luffy mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ''Torao?'' Melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"WAAA!!" Teriak dari pihak yang tadi sedang asyik bermain dengan Luffy, kini berpelukan dengan pancingan.

Law mendengus penuh kemenangan, senyuman miring dikeluarkan.

"Torao? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang bermain dengan Ace tahu!'' Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Luffy benar! Jangan seenaknya mengganggu kita main.'' Timpal Ace tiba-tiba yang sudah memeluk Luffy dari belakang.

Sebelah mata Law berkedut, ''Aku punya hak untuk melakukannya.''

"Hak? Hak apa? Aku kakaknya, aku yang lebih ber-hak disini.'' Ace menatap tajam Law.

"Dan aku kekasihnya, aku juga berhak meminjam _Mugiwara-ya_ sebentar untuk berdua saja denganku.'' Balasnya tidak kalah sengit.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak merestuinya kan?''

"Sudah kubilang juga aku tidak memperdulikannya.'' Law mencoba menarik lengan Luffy untuk melepas pelukannya.

Ace menahan tubuh Luffy, Luffy hanya kebingungan melihat mereka bertengkar, ''Hei, ada apa sih?''

" _Mugiwara-ya_ , kau ingin ikut aku mengobrol atau bersama dengan orang ini?'' Law menunjuk Ace tidak sopan.

"Tentu saja aku 'kan, Luffy?'' Ia mencoba membujuk Luffy, ''Aku kan kakakmu.'' Senyuman ditampilkan.

"Tentu saja aku.'' Balas Law tidak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?'' Saut seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka, menunjukkan senyuman lembutnya.

"Sabo!'' Ucap Luffy senang.

"Oi Sabo jangan la-''

"Apanya, Ace? Aku hanya mengajaknya bermain denganku. Kau juga begitu kan?''

"Tapi-''

"Aku ingin dengan Sabo saja!'' Ucap Luffy, melepas pelukan dan tarikan dari Ace dan Law, lalu langsung memeluk lengan Sabo. "Kali ini kita ingin main apa, Sabo? Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita tanding? Seperti dulu, Shishishi!'' cengiran khas ditampilkan.

"Tentu.'' Balas Sabo sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Luffy.

"Sa-''

"Tunggu, _Mugiwara-ya_ -'' Potong Law. Ace menatapnya kesal.

"Ng?'' Luffy menoleh, ''Ada apa, Torao?''

"Siang ini.. aku akan kembali berlayar bersama kru ku.'' Law menurunkan topinya sehingga wajahnya tertutup.

Luffy terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Sabo seperti meminta persetujuan. Sabo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Luffy segera menghampiri Law, lalu menarik lengannya, ''Ayo kita mengobrol dibelakang.'' Cengiran ditunjukkan.

Law hanya menurut membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa oleh orang yang lebih mungil di depannya ke bagian belakang kapal. Yang lain berada di depan, memerani bagian penonton saat mereka berempat berdebat tadi, jadi disini adalah tempat yang tepat jika ingin berduaan. ' _Tumben dia pintar._ ' Batin Law meremehkan.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi siang ini, Torao?'' Wajahnya tidak rela.

Law hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja sampai kemarin kan?'' Luffy mencoba membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Itu kemarin kan? Kurasa satu malam sudah cukup untuk kunjungan.''

Luffy menarik lengan baju Law, ''Tidak mau. Aku merindukanmu tahu, Torao!'' Rona tipis muncul diwajahnya.

"Salahmu selalu mengacangiku dan keasyikan bermain dengan kakak-kakakmu itu.'' Ucapnya datar.

"I-itu kan- mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga merindukan mereka.'' Luffy menggembungkan pipinya.

Law mendengus, gemas dengan orang di depannya, lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut. ''Aku tidak serius. Aku tahu kau juga merindukan mereka.''

Luffy balas merengkuhnya, ''Shishishi, aku tahu pasti Torao mengerti aku.''

Law tersenyum tipis, ''Hee, kau sok tahu sekali.''

"Tidak kok, aku benar-benar tahu. Aku yakin itu!'' Luffy mendengus yakin.

Hening sejenak, lalu Luffy menambahkan, ''Kau benar-benar akan pergi siang ini, Torao?''

"Sedih?''

Luffy melepaskan rengkuhan, menatap wajah Law sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Law tersenyum tipis, ''Mungkin minggu depan aku bisa mengunjungimu lagi.''

Wajah Luffy berubah cerah, "Benarkah!? _Yatta_!'' Ia meloncat-loncat kesenangan, lalu segera mendekap erat Law, ''Aku sayang Torao!''

"Oi- sesak--'' ia mencoba mengeluarkan wajahnya agar bisa bernafas.

"Janji, ya?! Shishishi.''

Law hanya mendengus. Setelah Luffy turun melepaskan pelukannya, Law mencium pipi Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tersebut, dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Mungkin rencananya kali ini gagal, tapi minggu depan ia pastikan ia akan dapat merasakan lagi tubuh kecil yang ia rindukan itu setelah sekian lamanya. Di atas ranjang, tentunya.

 **-=SELESAI=-**

.

.

.

.

Yaay akhirnya bisa update lgi loooll. Akhirnya dpt waktu buat kerjain ff wkwk /gamaufandomyaoiopmati *heh

Ngebuat cerita ini diselang waktu tercyduck, mungkin ada yg ga nyambung karena waktu pengerjaannya dipending lama wkwk. alur juga kecepetan karena hayanto mulai lelah m(_ _)m

Mungkin ada yg mau request? i have no idea.

.

.

.

 **-=OMAKE=-**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa membiarkannya, Ace?''

Ace diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Kali ini aku biarkan.''

"Hee, yakin? Bagaimana kalau Luffy diapa-apakan olehnya?''

Ace melipat tangan, memejamkan mata dan mengedutkan mata sebelah kanannya, ''Yah, lagipula ia sudah 19 tahun, tidak apa menurutku.''

Sabo menahan kekehannya, ''Padahal sebelumnya kau sangat menentangnya kan?''

"I-itu bukan berarti aku merestui mereka. Aku tetap saja masih tidak suka dengan dokter sadis itu.'' Ace bersiul dan melirik ke arah lain.

Sabo terkekeh, ' _Bilang saja kau sudah menganggapnya lulus dalam tes mu_.' batinnya.

 **-=END=-**


End file.
